


A Kind Of Magic

by mellagreens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Professor Louis, Witch Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellagreens/pseuds/mellagreens
Summary: "Morning," Louis yelps when he hears Harry's voice. "Lou, are you ok?" Louis can sense Harry approaching him from behind. He feels the heat of his presence getting closer, so he turns around in time to see Harry's hand reaching out to touch him."Yeah," he says and curses to himself realizing he sounded too harsh. Harry's hand retracts but his body stays close. Louis looks at Harry and concern is written all over his friend's face. He can tell Harry wants to touch him. Of course he wants to; it's Harry. But Louis can't let him do that. He now understands what his body and mind needed.Tell him, tell him now.Louis feels the urge to tell Harry he's in love with him.





	A Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic because I got stuck with my other fic, and it's also October! So thanks to Halloween for inspiring me to write this. This is actually the first work I'm sharing here, and it's very exciting. A massive thanks to Melany for being there for me and hyping me up when I felt I was done with the world (I love you so so much). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it (she's like a daughter to me).

A day in Louis' life is basic and boring. He wakes up in the morning, finds something to wear, and goes to work. In between all that, he tries to hide the fact that he is in love with his best friend, who also happens to live with him.

He doesn't know exactly when he fell in love with Harry. Maybe it was that time when his mother had grounded him for misbehaving (as all 8 years old rebellious kids do), and Harry had come to his house, sneaking from his own mother and Louis' mother, and brought Louis the new marvel comic book he'd been dreading to read. Harry knew Spiderman was his favorite. Or maybe it was the time when they were 16 and Louis had told Harry he was gay, and Harry had hugged him and assured him he didn't have to feel ashamed of who he was. Or maybe, he's always been in love with Harry, and he tries to find an specific time because that would be less overwhelming than accepting the fact that the reality he lives in is one where loving Harry is timeless.

When they finished college they had decided to live together because codependency has always been a crucial unhealthy part of their relationship. Louis had studied history, and he was now a professor. Harry had studied witchcraft, and after some hard work, he'd opened a witchcraft boutique. He's a powerful witch, but he maintains a low profile. He goes everyday about how magic really exists in 'the immensity of the sky and space'. As if they don't have enough magic on earth.  

Louis still remembers the first time Harry had found out he was a witch. They were 12, and they had been fighting all day. Something had snapped inside Harry, and next thing Louis knew, he had been lifted from the ground. Harry had been bubbling with joy, too astonished to notice Louis was screaming at him to put him down. Harry had immediately ran to tell his mother the news.

They've been a team for a really long time now. It's actually impossible for Louis to find a moment in time where Harry wasn't around. Louis knows everything about Harry, and Harry knows everything about Louis. Well, Harry doesn't know Louis is in love with him, but that's just a small detail. Harry would never hate him for not telling him, and Louis is never going to tell his friend the truth; the perfect match.

"Morning, Lou."

It startles Louis when Harry's deep and husky morning voice interrupts his trail of thoughts. He looks at his friend, and he can't believe angels decided to take over the earth. Harry's long and curly hair is kind of tousled from rolling in his sleep all night, but he looks beautiful like this. He rubs his eyes and yawns as he approaches Louis in the living room.

"Morning," Louis says. He's breathless. He's seen this Harry way too many times but his heart still clenches at the image of his friend trying to get rid of the last traces of sleep.

"Did you make tea?"

"No, I'm actually running late, sorry," Louis apologizes. He isn't one with the kitchen, but he manages. It was a mutual agreement when they moved together that as long as Louis prepares breakfast Harry would cook the rest of the day's meals. It isn't a fair deal—but Harry enjoys cooking, and Louis just loves seeing his friend happy.

"It's ok. Do you want me to prepare something quick before you go?" _Oh, he's truly an angel._

"No, love, I'm pretty late, but thank you."

Louis grabs everything he needs and when he opens the door, Harry comes rushing after him. "Wait," he says.

"Harry..." Louis hurries him. He can't be late again. He needs to be professional, and having woken up at 9:40 wasn't too professional of him.

"What do you say about pasta tonight? It's your favorite."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry's dimples show up. He can't be mad at Harry when he looks at him like that. If Louis could describe Harry; he would be the moon. Even when it's dark it shines so beautifully, and when one looks at it—it's as if nothing else matters but to be important to it. He wanted nothing more than to be cherished by Harry. "Of course I want pasta."

"Ok, you can go now. I won't hold you back anymore. I'm leaving in an hour too, so see you tonight."

Sometimes they hug goodbye. Other times they just wave or smile at each other. But the times Harry caresses Louis' cheek delicately, and then moves his hand to Louis' neck, where he leaves it there for a moment as he whispers a soft 'take care'—those are Louis' favorites goodbyes.

Harry's a charmer. He loves pleasing people and making them feel special. He also expresses his feelings with physical contact, and his touch is never just a simple touch—it always sparks a feeling. Harry carries magic in his hands, and he doesn't notice it when he does it, but every touch (be it a hug or a simple pat on the back) sets calmness in Louis' soul. And the thing is; Harry is like that with everyone.

Even though it's all platonic to Harry—Louis can't help but to linger in moments like this, where the rest of the universe disappears and the only source of life exists where Harry's hand rests on Louis' skin.

Sometimes Louis wonders if Harry can actually feel the intensity of Louis' heart longing for him. When he stares at Louis for a moment too long, or when he draws circles with his thumb on Louis' wrist while he holds his hand because he knows Louis needs to be reassured that he's safe. But Harry would never play with his feelings, and considering the boy is unaware of how fast and easy people fall for him; it's safe to say he's oblivious of Louis' true feelings.

October brings a new cold weather that helps cooling Louis' flushed and hot cheeks when he finally makes it out of the apartment. Once he arrives at university, he gets to his class and starts the lecture. He doesn't get distracted thinking about Harry's touch from this morning. _He doesn't._

After the class finishes, he helps Tina, a lovely and hard working student, with some doubts she has. He goes to buy a snack for his lunch break, and joins his colleagues.

"Louis, I need your help," Ethan says as soon as Louis sits on a chair next to him. "Does Harry have a potion for body muscle? I've been working really hard at the gym, but I'm not getting the results I'm looking for."

Ethan is a particular fairy. He's not delicate, but rather muscular and really tall. That's why Louis likes Ethan; he doesn't care about society's impositions.

"I'll see what I can do," Louis tells him. "Hi, Marisa," he smiles to his blond haired friend.

Marisa is one of the best witches in the country. Well, she used to be. She had decided a long time ago to go against the traditional beliefs of his family. She hadn't wanted to be the supreme witch, and her parents had disowned her. Then, she'd decided to be a professor, and since then she hasn't used her magic. Or at least, that's what she says.

"Hey, human. How's been your day so far?" She asks.

"Stressful. Exams are coming and everyone is just going crazy. I feel kind of exhausted all the time; It's like my energy drained itself out of body and doesn't want to come back."

"Have you tried drinking something? I know Harry has some really good energy potions," Marisa says.

"Yeah, I think I'll go today so I can pick up your potion, too," he looks at Ethan, who beams and hugs him.

"Speaking of Harry," Marisa starts.

"We weren't talking about him," Louis says. Nope. They aren't going to talk about it again.

"Louis, you can't just ignore it. You know you've got a crush on him. Don't you want to know if his magic wand is big?" Marisa says and starts laughing. Ethan joins her.

Louis' face reddens, and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He isn't going to give her that satisfaction—she already thinks she's too clever (she is). He looks away from his colleagues inquisitive stares and tries to picture a ogre eating one of his legs because he's definitely not going to think about Harry's wand in front of them.

"Stop it. We've been best friend since...forever. We love each other, but it's just not like that."

It's hard to hide these sort of things from people he trusts, but some days he can't even admit it to himself, and the thought of confessing his feelings for Harry to another people is way too petrifying.

He must look anxious because they don't push it, and Louis is forever grateful. He knows they just like to joke around, but they had shown him day after day that they truly care about him. Even though they all started as just colleagues; he can proudly call them friends now.

The rest day goes well, and by the end of it, all he can think about is how much he needs his bed. Harry had texted him earlier that he would have to stay in the boutique for a few more hours than expected, and Louis had told him he was going to drop by when he finished all his classes.

A rich scent hits him when he enters the boutique. He finds Harry sitting on the floor putting some stuff into a box, and he walks up to him.

"Hi," Louis says.

"Oh, shit." Harry catches mid air the bottle that he almost dropped. He turns around and a big smile reveals his dimples. Louis thinks it should illegal for someone to have dimples if they already are too beautiful to look at. The butterflies in his stomach start acting up, and there's nothing he can do but to accept he loves the man in front of him too fiercely.

"You scared me," Harry says as he leans forward to greet him with a hug.

"What's that smell?" Louis asks when they break the hug.

"Me? I've showered with this new shampoo—"

"No, not you," Louis half laughs. "The room."

"Oh, it's a seasonal candle scent—it's peppermint and cypress." _Of course, seasonal candles._

"It smells nice," Louis says, and Harry thanks him. "What were you doing?"

"I was just getting everything Jenna bought into a box, and then I'm going to deliver it myself. Actually, I'm going now. Can you maybe stay here? When I come back we'll go home, and I'll make you that pasta I promised."

"Yeah, sure."

Harry gives him another big smile, and Louis smiles back. And this exact moment is the one Louis was thinking about earlier. Harry doesn't move away. He keeps staring into Louis' eyes as if he's looking for something in his face. What if stares long enough to see how desperate Louis is to just run into his arms and kiss him? But then Harry turns around, picks the box up, and leaves the boutique like he didn't just look into Louis' soul and almost discover his darkest secret. Louis can finally breathe again.

He finds the potions in the wooden shelf. There are many colors with different tags, and he grabs the one that says 'muscle gain'. His eyes rank the shelf up and down until he finds a purple looking potion. The potion doesn't have a tag, but it has a color he's seen Harry drink before to energize himself. It's just what he needed. Since they are small bottles he puts them in his jacket's pocket.

Harry finds him reading some old witchcraft book that his mother had gifted him when they'd found he was a witch. Louis doesn't understand spells, but when he reads over the words 'virgin sacrifice'; he knows it's time to set the book aside.

"The night is beautiful," Harry says as they walk to the train station. Louis looks at him and nods. It is indeed a gorgeous night, maybe a tad cold but still fascinating. "The stars are extremely scintillating tonight. It's like they're begging us to just appreciate them."

Another thing Louis loves about Harry is his fascination with space and the sky. The way Harry's green eyes light up when he talks about the moon and the stars make Louis' heart flutter. Harry speaks with a passion that makes Louis realize that he'd gladly have never-ending conversations about it. There's hardly anything Louis wouldn't do just to see Harry happy.

If Harry only knew that the stars tonight were never going to be as beautiful as he is. And when Louis looks at the moon that knows him better than he knows himself; he's certain that there isn't a single thing in the whole universe that compares to Harry.

When they get home, Harry starts cooking. He then later lights up the fireplace because Louis keeps complaining about his cold hands.

"Here," Harry approaches Louis and grabs both his hands and brings them close to his mouth where he starts blowing hot air to warm his skin. "Better?" Louis knows he should be speaking, and that his silence is saying too much, but he can't do anything but dumbly nod; too amazed at the electricity that runs through his fingers where Harry's lips have been lightly brushing over them.

Harry usually uses his magic for things like these, and the fact that he decided to do this instead of snapping his fingers to instantly warm Louis' hands really confuses him. The fireplace, the delicate touches, the smell of pasta that comes from the kitchen. It's not we-are-just-friends behavior. But there are moments that Louis likes to pretend that maybe they could be something more; like when they sometimes fall asleep on the couch, and Louis wakes up with Harry's back pressing into his chest, and their legs tangled together. Louis stays there for as long as Harry sleeps, listening to his soft breathing, and wishing that his suddenly rapid beating heart won't disturb Harry's sleep. He then feels the urge to lean in and nuzzle his hair. Harry always smells of nature and spring. When Louis feels brave enough he inhales Harry's scent so when he's away—he would still feel at home.

"Can you please set the table? Dinner is almost ready," Harry says, and before he returns to the kitchen he plants a soft peck on Louis' hands.

And just like that didn't mean anything, Harry goes back to the kitchen, but Louis is unable to move; he stands there savoring the memory of Harry's lips against his skin.

At dinner, they talk about their day. Louis tells him he's been feeling tired lately, and Harry tells him about this new spell that he's been mastering. Louis also informs him that he'd taken a potion from the boutique to give it to Ethan. Harry's eyebrows lifts, and he questions him 'Are you two dating?'. Louis bursts out laughing. Harry never asks Louis if he's seeing someone, but why would he think he'd date Ethan? It's ridiculous, so he tells him that. Harry chuckles, and then their laughs blend together, and everything feels calm; like it always does.

Louis could worry all day long, but when he gets home to Harry, all the problems go away. Louis would often joke about how he feels safe with Harry because he'd cast a spell to put a protection barrier all around the apartment, but he knows it's just Harry. Harry is his safe place.

When Louis is finally in his room, he grabs the potion that he'd put in his jacket's pocket. He considers drinking the whole thing, but he doesn't really know how powerful it is, and he isn't feeling keen on being awake for a whole week or more. Harry's potions are potent, and he doesn't want to mess with his sleep schedule. He decides to take a sip, and then heads to bed.

Hopefully, the next day would bring good energies.

 

                                                                                                                        ———

 

Louis opens his eyes, and he feels...normal. His alarm hasn't gone off yet, but the morning light floods the room, so rubs his eyes and starts dressing up.

Nothing happened. He doesn't feel more energetic, but he does feel a subtle tingle all over his body that increases and makes itself more noticeable when walks out of the room.

When he gets to the kitchen, he prepares breakfast. Today he has time, so he makes tea.

It's a strange feeling. His body is trying to tell him something, but he's not sure he understand what he's feeling. Suddenly, he feels an intense shock running through him that knocks the air out of him. He grips the kitchen counter, and tries to breath, but his heart is beating fast and his mouth is dry, and he can't concentrate. His mind and body work together to tell him he needs to do something, and he needs to do it now.

"Morning," Louis yelps when he hears Harry's voice. "Lou, are you ok?" Louis can sense Harry approaching him from behind. He feels the heat of his presence getting closer, so he turns around in time to see Harry's hand reaching out to touch him.

"Yeah," he says and curses to himself realizing he sounded too harsh. Harry's hand retracts but his body stays close. Louis looks at Harry and concern is written all over his friend's face. He can tell Harry wants to touch him. Of course he wants to; it's Harry. But Louis can't let him do that. He now understands what his body and mind needed. _Tell him, tell him now._

Louis feels the urge to tell Harry he's in love with him.

Louis can't understand what's happening, and he's afraid that if he opens his mouth, everything will slip out without his consent. Was it the potion? He'd drank it thinking it was going to give him energy, and now all he wants to do is confess to his best friend that he's the reason why he knows what love is.

He has to go. He can't stand to be in the same room as Harry. He doesn't trust himself around him, and he doesn't plan to ruin their friendship any time soon.

 _Stop looking at me like that, please, don't look at me because if you do, I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you._ Louis thought. But Harry keeps looking at him seeming unsure of what to do. Neither of them are talking, and Louis can tell Harry's preoccupied, but he doesn't say anything to try to relax him, like he would normally do, because he doesn't know what words could come out of his mouth.

"Louis?"

"I..." he tries to fake a smile, and by the way Harry's looking at him, he knows he fails miserably. "I just remembered. Marisa. Project. You know."

"What? No, Louis, I don't understand. You're scaring me," Harry yet again tries to touch him, but Louis flinches away. He can see the hurt and uncertainty on his friend's face, but he can't explain himself without revealing everything.

"Sorry," he whispers. He didn't mean to flinch, and right now he knows Harry's most likely thinking he's done something wrong. God, Louis feels awful. "I need to see Marisa. We have to work on a research project together."

He's proud he could finish the sentence without stuttering. He doesn't know how long he can hold on, though; he has to go.

"Now? You were just making breakfast. Can't you at least have it and then go?"

"It's urgent, Harry. Don't worry, I'll buy something on the way."

He scurries away and goes to his room to grab his briefcase. He puts the potion in it, and almost runs to the front door.

"Louis, are you sure you're ok?" he doesn't turn around when Harry asks from behind him. His body stiffens for a moment, and his handgrip on the doorknob tightens.

"Yes. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

He opens the door. A soft 'I love you' escapes from him, and he doesn't wait for Harry's response.

When the cold air of the city hits his face he feels ready to cry.

_What the hell was that?_

 

                                                                                                                            ———

 

Louis spots Marisa entering the university building, and he quickens his pace to catch up with her. She's a witch; she'll know what's happening to him.

"Louis!"

Oliver stands in front of Louis with a confident posture. He looks totally unbothered to be blocking his way. _Arrogant werewolf. We hooked up once and now he thinks he's the real deal._

"Sorry, Oliver. I can't really talk right now," Louis says and tries to get pass the man, but he moves when Louis does, and they end up right back in the position they were before.

"So, how are you?"

"Really?" Louis asks. He crosses his arms and looks at Oliver with annoyance. He's not in the mood to deal with Oliver's bullshit right now.

"Calm down, Louis. I just wanted to know if you were fine. Your scent..." Oliver frowns and doesn't try to hide the way he sniffs the air. "It smells different."

 _Oh._ "Look, our date was lovely but I think that—"

"It wasn't a compliment, Louis. It's not normal to have a severe scent change. Are you feeling well? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I'm not sick," Louis sounds too defensive, and he immediately feels bad because Oliver seems genuinely worried. "Don't worry," Louis manages to fake a smile. "I really need to go now, Oliver."

"Yeah, sorry. Bye, Louis."

Louis nods him goodbye and makes his way into the building. It's already time for his class, so his conversation with Marisa will have to wait.

He can't concentrate, and he knows he should feel guilty for being unprofessional, but Harry is the only in his mind. More than it normally is.

His students notice his strange mood, and some even ask him if he's feeling alright. He jokes around a little to try to play it cool, and that seems to appease them. By the time the class is over, Louis rushes out the room.

He finds Ethan and Marisa in the break room. They stop talking when Louis approaches the table. They smile at him, and he answers it with small grin.

"Hi, Louis. How are you?" Ethan asks.

"I've been better," Louis says and looks at Marisa. "Can I have a word with you? Alone?"

"Uhh, alone time," Ethan mocks and gets up. "By the way, did you happen to find me the potion I asked you?"

"Fuck, I got it yesterday, but I forgot to bring it. Sorry, I had a weird morning," Louis apologizes, but Ethan tells him not to worry about it and leaves Marisa and Louis alone.

"So, what happened?" Marisa asks, and points to the chair next to her with her head. Louis obliges and sits.

"How did you know something happened?" he asks confused.

"You came in here looking like a kicked puppy and you want to talk to me 'privately', and we all know you love Ethan and you'd never hide something from him, so clearly something happened that got you like this."

"Fair point," Louis says. He rummages through his briefcase and pulls out the potion. "Can you tell me what this is?"

She frowns, and says, "A bottle?"

"Yes, it's a bottle, but do you see that purple liquid? it means it's a potion."

"Is that Ethan's potion? Why'd you lie to him?"

"Ugh," Louis grunts. "Marisa, it's a different potion. I drank this yesterday thinking it was an energy potion, but now...I feel anything but energized."

"Did Harry know what he was giving you?"

"He didn't give it to me, I just...took it," he confesses and slightly blushes with shame. "I saw him drinking this colored potion before, and it did wonders to him"

"Louis, the color of a potion has nothing to do with what it is really for; it's just a decoration. You live with a witch and you've never even asked about it?"

Louis blushes a bit more. "No," He murmurs. "Yes, I'm dumb. Let's get that out of the way. Can you tell me what it does? I just took a sip and it made me feel strange."

"I would have to use my magic to know that," she explains as if that says it all.

"I know you never use your magic, but..." Louis sighs. "I woke up wanting to tell Harry that I'm in love with him, and I can't be around him. I spent less than 3 minutes with him today and I almost told him. It's stronger than me, and I need your help, please."

Maybe it was the desperation in his voice that made Marisa decide to help him. She looks troubled for a moment, but then she says, "Give me that," she takes the potion from his hands. "Let's go somewhere else, I don't want people looking at me."

He follows her until she enters the woman's bathroom. Louis hesitatingly looks around. He lets out a surprised gasp when Marisa grabs his arm and drags him inside. Louis watches her check all the bathroom stalls in case someone's with them, and she winks at him when she's sure they're alone. Louis is about to speak, but she shakes her head.

"Stay there. Don't come any closer, please," Marisa says.

Louis' seen Harry using his magic, but it was never like this. Marisa's eyes go completely black, and she starts mumbling under her breath. The dense power in the room sends a shiver down Louis' spine. It only lasts one minute, and when Marisa is done, everything goes back to normal.

"It's a love potion," she says, and he nods indicating he wants her to keep explaining. "The more time you spend with Harry, the harder is going to get. It might even cause you physical pain. I'm not sure you can resist this, Louis. It's a pretty powerful potion. Why would Harry make this, anyway?"

"I don't know," Louis feels the panic building up in his chest, so he starts walking around the bathroom. "Fuck. What am I supposed to do?" when Marisa doesn't answer him, he stops right in front of her. "How long does it last?"

"I'm not quite sure," she shrugs. "Potions like these lasts a month, probably."

"A month?" Louis squeals. "There must be another way. You're a witch; you should know how to reverse this."

"Harry used his hair. There's nothing I can do."

"What does that even mean?"

"Did you seriously never ask Harry these things?" she rolls her eyes and sighs. "When a witch uses a part of themselves, like blood or hair, it makes the spell stronger and almost impossible for other witches to break it. The only one who's capable of reverse the spell is Harry."

"So, that's it? I have to avoid him for a month and hope he doesn't hate me for it?" Louis' voice trembles. He can't live without Harry. He doesn't know how.

Louis loves Harry, and he doesn't want to hurt him. What if this breaks them? Louis is sure Harry will understand later when this all ends, but in the meantime? He can't function without Harry. He's grown used to waking up and preparing breakfast for the two of them. Louis' mornings are fill with Harry's deep laugher, his crinkled eyes, and tea jokes and spells resulting in glitter explosions.

He's used to Saturday movie nights, and Harry's hands touching him because he needs the connection, but Louis always needs it more. It's like his skin itches with need, and his whole body finds relief when Harry's hands finally touch him. Louis had tried to deny it. He'd thought maybe it was Harry's magic producing all those feeling, but his heart knows better.

"Try peeing." Louis looks at Marisa with an incredulous face. "What? It might get it out of your system faster."

"Thank you, Marisa," he hugs her and frowns when she starts laughing. "What?"

"It's funny that you tried so hard to keep a secret the fact that you're in love with Harry from us, and now you can't even keep it a secret, period."

"Oh, fuck off."

Louis nervously laughs with her, and for a moment he thinks he can make it. But that moment ends too quickly, and he's left thinking that his feelings are going to ruin it all.

 

                                                                                                                                ———

 

Harry's home when he arrives. Of course he is.

His best friend doesn't hear him come in, so he goes to his room and tries to silently pack up clothes, books, and some other necessities. He also grabs Ethan's potion. He takes the bag outside, and when he's about to go; Harry appears.

"Louis, did you just get home?" he comes rushing after him, and Louis whispers a soft 'yes'. "Are you fine?" Louis fakes a smile and nods. That doesn't fool Harry, but he doesn't say anything about it. "I made some veggies for tonight."

Louis knows what he's trying to do. He's trying to ease Louis up, to make him feel safe, so he would talk. And any other day, it would actually work. But he can't really talk now.

The need to tell Harry everything is even stronger now than it was this morning. Louis' hands are ready to touch Harry, and his lips are ready to kiss his mouth. _Just tell him, and you'll have him._ He can't listen to his mind—all sanity was lost the moment he saw Harry. Louis won't be able to think clearly if he's around him.

"I'm going out," Louis forces out.

"Out? You never go out on week days. Louis, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Harry. There's nothing to talk about. I'm bloody fine."

Silence. Louis is looking at the ground because it's sort of easier this way. He won't look at Harry, too afraid to find what's going on in his friend's mind. Harry takes a deep breath, and Louis feels like crying. He knows he's hurting Harry, but if he stays he might just destroy everything they built.

"Well, take care, then."

Harry goes to his room, and he takes Louis' heart with him.

 

                                                                                                                           ———

 

He texts Ethan asking him if he can drop by. After 30 minutes with no reply, Louis decides it's too late to be sitting alone in a dark park. There should be a bar only 5 blocks away; Louis has never been there, but a warm room is better than the cold night.  

He gets to the bar, and the muffled sound of music from inside instantly calms him as he pushes the door open. The place is crowded, and it's the last thing Louis needs. Maybe he'll get a couple drinks and wait for Ethan to reply.

"You're not allowed here."

Louis gulps and looks up to where the voice of the big security ogre came from. These guys never stop being intimidating.

"Why?" he knows he shouldn't be fighting. Ogres are easily tempered, and although they aren't violent, they make sure people know they don't stand stubbornness. And Louis loves being stubborn.

"It's October. This whole month is supernatural creatures only," the ogre grunts.

"But," Louis stars. He really shouldn't push it. "There's people over there, and they are human!" Louis points to where a group of people are sitting extremely close on a couch.

"They're offering their necks to the vampires, human," the ogre laughs. "Unless you want to be a vampire snack—you're not allowed here."

"I won't come back here next month, just so you know," Louis exclaims.

"Get out."

It sounded final, so Louis decides it's better if he stops annoying the ogre. He goes out to the dark night again, and rubs his arms to warm himself. It's only getting colder.

He sees a group of what seems to be zombies coming his way, and that's a big no for Louis. He's not about to be anyone's food. He tightens the grip on his bag and decides to go to Ethan's anyway. Even if he's not there, waiting outside his house is better than not knowing where to go.

Ethan's place is only a few blocks away from his and Harry's home, and for a moment Louis' afraid Harry might be out there looking for him. But that's not Harry; his Harry always gives him privacy and understands Louis when he needs time to be alone. If he wasn't such a good person, Louis wouldn't feel so bad about wanting him to be mean for once and come look for him. And then what would happen? Louis doesn't even know.

It only takes him a few minutes to get to Ethan's house, and when his friend opens the door, he catches a crying Louis mid air.

"Louis?" Ethan asks.

"I'm so stupid. I'm the dumbest person to ever exist," Louis sobs. His friend's arms feel comforting, but the ache inside Louis seems to want to stay and make him cry his heart out.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Ethan says and helps Louis enter the house. He sits Louis on his living room's sofa. "I'll bring you some water."

Louis tries to stop the tears, but he can't stop now that he's already started. He feels like he's crying for things that haven't even happened yet.

Ethan comes back into the room and gives Louis the glass of water he's holding. He sits beside him, and starts rubbing his back. "Shush, babe. Everything's going to be alright," Ethan says. Louis tries to calm his breathing and wipes the tears that just keep involuntarily falling down his cheeks.

"No, it won't," Louis gives up and cries harder. "I drank a stupid potion, and now I need to stay away from Harry or else I'm going to tell him I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with Harry?" Ethan asks. His face shows a funny shocked expression, and Louis would laugh if he didn't feel like the world is ending.

"That's beside the point." Louis' cries finally ceases. Ethan's still hugging him and rubbing his back. Louis takes a minute to compose himself. He sighs and says, "I can't be around him. But I can't stay away. I love him too much to do this," Louis downs the whole glass of water. He starts feeling anxious—maybe it was a bad idea to come.

"Louis?" Louis knows Ethan feels his nervousness, fairies are pretty perceptive.

"I..." Louis starts. "I need a place to say."

"Oh, Louis. I thought you were thinking something really stupid." Louis looks at his friend and finds Ethan's giving him a warm smile. "You can stay here as much as you want, Louis. You know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Louis jumps in his lap and hugs him tight.

"Ok, enough of this. I'm a delicate fairy," Ethan says. Louis sticks his tongue out, and gets off Ethan's lap. "You should pee as much as you can," Ethan suddenly says, and Louis starts laughing.

"Marisa said the same thing," Louis shakes his head. He knows Ethan and Marisa are really close friends, but the fact that they told him the exact same thing shows him a deeper connection. He'll have to ask about it later. "Maybe I will. Oh, also—" he looks around trying to find his bag. It's laying on the floor at the house's entrance. He rummages through his clothes and finds Ethan's potion. "—here you go."

"You remembered my potion during this whole mess? You're truly a sweet creature."

"Stop it," Louis puts a finger on his lip and pretends he's thinking. "I might be an angel."

"You wish."

 

                                                                                                                           ———

 

The first week is easy. Harry doesn't try to talk Louis into coming back home, but he still texts him every day asking how he's doing. It's nice, of course. If only it didn't make Louis' stomach fill with shame. He wants to run home and tell Harry everything, and a part of him (maybe the spell induced part) is always begging him to give in. But what will he tell Harry? _Hey, you've been my best friend my whole life, and also I'm kind of in love with you, but I'm telling you all of this now because I drank one of your potions that I wasn't supposed to drink._

The worst thing is that Louis knows Harry would never hate him. Harry would probably just tell him he doesn't reciprocate his feelings but that he loves him and he wants Louis to be happy—he would also give him all the time in the world to "get over him". But a person can't just get over love. Louis might think he can do it if he tries hard enough, but once a heart gets captured by Harry; there's no turning back.

So, the first week is probably the easiest. His heart still aches the same, though.

Louis gets home after a long day, and Ethan greets him with beer and snacks on the couch. They're watching a football match when Louis' phone rings.

**Heyyy**

Louis reads Harry's new message, and he tries to stop his heart from beating too fast. A text makes him nervous. _A text_.

**Hello, Harry. How are you?**

Harry doesn't answer immediately, and Louis starts getting anxious. He sends another text.

 **I saw a really cool cap today that reminded me of you. It said "Huge fan of space. Both outer & personal." **Louis had actually bought it. But he isn't going to tell Harry that buying him a cap feels like everything is ok, and that it'd helped him pretend he's still coming back home to Harry.

**Oh!!!! I think I'm going to buy it now. ALSO: I'm not the biggest fan of personal space.**

Louis can't reply to that text because he knows Harry is trying to check if Louis' ready to talk about what's really happening between them, and he's definitely not ready. Louis' not talking about it for at least the next three weeks.

It seems Harry realizes that he won't reply, so he just sends Louis another text a few minutes later.

**I'm writing.**

Louis smiles. Harry likes writing. He doesn't have a lot of time during the day to sit and write, but he always says it doesn't matter because he prefers writing at night. Harry usually grabs a pen and his journal, and drags a chair to the closest window. He gets quiet, and Louis admires him from afar. The way he closes his eyes when he can't find the word he's looking for, and how he looks out to the sky and seems to find the answer up there. Does the moon know everything?

**Fancy, fancy. What are you writing?**

**Go outside.** Harry just replies.

**What? Harry, it's freezing outside.**

**Please?**

And he can't just say no. He will never learn how to deny Harry anything. It's the way life is. Maybe in another universe, he's strong enough, but Louis is not in that universe.

In this universe, he'll gladly follow Harry to hell if he asked him to.

"Where are you going? The match is about to end," Ethan asks when Louis gets up.

"I'll be back soon," Louis says.

"Ok, but I'm eating the rest of the chips."

Louis puts a jacket on top of his jumper and goes out to the backyard. Ethan's house is not big, but it's perfect for one person. Louis wonders if Ethan ever feels lonely. He doesn't know how to live without Harry, and he's sure that the silence would drive him insane.

His hands are already cold, and he really wants to put them back in his pockets to keep them warm. He texts Harry. 

**Ok. I'm out!!!!! Jeez, I'm freezing my balls off.**

**Look up, east to Ethan's house.**

Louis isn't sure what that means until he sees it.

**WTF HARRY THAT'S MY NAME?????**

The stars are forming his name in the sky.

Louis. Up there for anyone to see.

Suddenly, the cold night no longer affects him. Harry's gesture envelopes him like a soft and familiar blanket and keeps him warm and safe.

Louis' eyes fill with tears. He should feel happy that Harry loves him this way. But he's selfish, and he's mad. Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend? It was inevitable and almost impossible for him not to do so when Harry puts Louis up in the sky like he belongs there.

**I was bored. You're not here, and I'm all alone.**

He feels a pang of pain throughout his body. Louis knows it's hurting Harry, and maybe one day his friend will forgive him, but he's not sure he's ever going to forgive himself. Louis knows loving Harry isn't a crime, but sometimes it feels like it is. He's well aware that he couldn't help it, but the potion might be giving him all these bad thoughts because he feels like he's dying every minute that passes without confessing his love.

He won't apologize for loving Harry, but the fact that he's hurting him is breaking Louis inside. He reassures himself that he's doing all of this because he doesn't want to ruin their beautiful friendship, and that should be enough. Louis prays it's enough.

**How...I mean, I know how you did it...but don't use your magic for things like this!! People want to look at the stars, they don't want to look at a random dude's name.**

It takes Harry a few minutes to respond, and Louis' body is telling him to go inside and seek warmth. Louis' heart is content where it is; right under the night's sky.

**If they only knew you shine brighter than the stars.**

Louis can't deny the text takes his breath away. Joy ripples through him, and for a moment all worries are stripped away.

**Shut up.**

He added an annoyed looking emoji. At least, he could pretend it doesn't affect him at all. Harry can't see him, and he won't ever know.

**I miss you a lot.**

Louis feels like crying again. He should just cry and be done with it, but he's been crying non-stop the whole week, and there's too many feelings at the moment to settle for only one. Oh, but he's going to cry himself to sleep tonight, that's for sure.

**I miss you too. (Btw, thank you for the stars, I loved it, you crazy witch)**

**Haha. Love you.**

It takes Louis a few minutes to go back inside, and it's not the cold that's freezing him in the spot. He's not sure he wants to move when his name is literally written in the sky, but he decides he'd rather not catch a cold.

 The nights are still Harry and Louis' even when they're apart.

 

                                                                                                                           ———

 

The second week everything crumbles.

It's Friday, and Louis doesn't feel excited about it. The weekends are terribly horrible because it gives him time to think, and Louis doesn't want to think. Working helps distracting him from his problems, but weekends come with force and inject a dose of misery that leaves him wallowing in self-pity until it's time to work again.

Ethan had told him he's going to the cinema with Marisa. Louis received a punch when he waggled his eyebrows at Ethan after his friend had informed him of his plans. He deserved it.

Louis is going to be alone in a house he doesn't know, and that terrifies him. Ethan had asked him to come along when he'd sensed Louis wasn't feeling too keen on being alone, but he declined because he wasn't going to be a cockblock.

The rest of the day goes on quickly. He's got this weird feeling that's been bugging him since he woke up, but he brushes it off. He says his goodbyes to his students, and then to some professors he encounters in the hallway.

Louis' talking to a student outside the university building when he sees Harry. He doesn't have time to panic because Harry is in front of him before he can even process what's going on.

Louis doesn't notice it when he involuntarily flinches away from Harry's hand reaching for him, but Harry definitely does. Harry's face drops, and he takes a step back.

"Am I that disgusting to you now?" Harry presses his lips firmly together, and Louis just needs to run. He can't deal with this.

Louis wants Harry to touch him more than anything, but that's not a good idea. Harry being this close is enough to make him almost explode. His touch...he doesn't even want to know.

"Please," Harry says. His voice softens, and he sounds like he's ready to beg all day. "Let's talk about it."

"What are you doing here?"

That's the only thing Louis is able to say, and it's not what Harry is looking for. He crosses his arms, and Louis is taken aback by the defensive posture. He recognizes this Harry, but all that confusion mixed with anger had never been directed at him before. It baffles Louis, and he's suddenly drowning in a hole of despair.

"I came to visit you? You never had a problem before. Oh, but you do now, don't you? Since you're avoiding me like the plague," Harry says, and his voice had raised a little.

Louis can tell people are looking at their direction now, and his lips start quivering. He looks down and tries to regulate his breathing but he can't manage to do so. Harry notices; "Baby," Harry whispers, and tries to get closer, but Louis takes another step back.

"Hey, is everything ok here?" Ethan comes out of nowhere, and hugs Louis' shoulders. Louis is pretty sure he's been observing the interaction from afar and approached them as soon as he saw Louis was about the get a panic attack. Louis takes the comfort of his friend's arms around him, but it's still not enough.

He looks up at Harry, and meets his gaze. He gets his breath knocked out of him again. Harry's looking at him with an extreme intensity, and Louis' heart is pounding. He's not sure, but he thinks he hears Ethan speak up again. Harry doesn't even seem to register his friend's presence.

"I'm talking to Louis," Harry's eyes finally divert from Louis. "If you'd kindly fuck off," Harry tells Ethan, a fake smile on his face.

"Harry!" Louis manages to say. This is not Harry. He's never treated someone disrespectfully.

"I'm not talking to your boyfriend, Louis. I'm talking to you."

"I'm not his boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Louis and Ethan say in unison. Harry squints his eyes, and his look goes from Ethan to Louis. None of them speak for what it feels like forever. As if something snaps, Harry unfolds his arms and rolls his eyes.

"You know what? Whatever," Harry says. "I'm sorry I came."

Louis' eyes widen as he watches Harry turn around and leave; His body tries to go after him, but Ethan is there to stop him.

It feels like something is breaking. Harry's never left a conversation if he wasn't sure they were alright. Now, it feels like nothing is ever going to be ok again. Louis is breaking, and he's losing the rest of what's left of him.

He wants to run and tell Harry everything even if it costs him their friendship, but Ethan's hands are still gripping him hard. It's probably for the best.

Louis doesn't believe that anymore.

 

                                                                                                                         ———

 

The third week is the worst.

The potion's effect is almost out of Louis' system, and he's ready to go back home and make up with Harry.

They aren't texting anymore. Harry didn't even reply to the text Louis had sent him the day of the fight outside Louis' work place. He doesn't blame Harry because he deserves it. It's hurting Harry, and it's hurting him too. Louis just wants to go back to normal.

Every day without Harry is a torture, and it's not the potion's fault. Louis misses coming home to Harry's homemade dinners, and the turntable softly playing their favorites songs in the background. He misses Harry's hand resting on his knee when they sit on the couch to watch a movie. Louis lets Harry touch him whenever he wants because maybe he needs the contact more than Harry does.

And now, even with the potion out of his system, his soul is still calling for Harry. He can't blame it on the potion anymore. He loves Harry with an inexplicable force that sends him to a new world; a world where Harry is the moon and Louis sings to it every night.

He packs up his belongings, but he decides he's going to test the waters with Harry first.

"So, peeing worked, eh?" Ethan's asks. He's standing under the doorframe, looking at Louis packing up his things.

"Guess it did," Louis answers. "Weren't you going to Marisa's tonight?"

"Yeah..." Ethan trails off. "Are you sure is a good idea to go back today? Did you even tell him you're going?"

"I need to see him, Ethan," Louis says. He won't stay away now that he can finally go back home.

"But he was pretty mad, Louis. What if he doesn't let you in?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Louis laughs. He sits on the bed, and pats the empty space beside him. Ethan sits next to him. "Thank you so much for everything. I owe you a big one," Louis hugs his friend, and he hears him sigh.

"I would do anything for you, Louis. Just...wait here, " Ethan suddenly gets up, and Louis sits there confused. His friend returns almost immediately and hands him a key. "If anything goes wrong tonight, you can come back here."

"Don't be so negative," Louis playfully punches his shoulder. "I won't be needing this, but thank you," Louis grabs the key and puts it in his pocket. "Now go to your date."

"It's not a date, dumbass." Ethan rolls his eyes, and leaves the room. 

Louis hears him mutter _'but I wish it was'_ and smiles. Those two dorks really need to get their head out of their asses.

 

                                                                                                                          ———

 

Louis' heart swells up when he's in front of his house. He keeps looking at the door unsure of what to do next. He can't just walk in and ask Harry to forgive him. What if he doesn't know what to do? He should've practiced what to say before coming. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

There's no turning back when he opens the door and steps inside. Everything still looks the same, and somehow it feels like nothing has changed. Expect Louis knows that it did.

Harry's not home, and it's weird because he usually stays in on the weekends. He could be out with friends. _I'm his only friend, where else would he go?_

Louis shakes his head. He isn't Harry's only friend, and even if he was, he's still acting like a selfish prick. Harry can do whatever he wants to as long as it makes him happy.

He sighs and sits on the couch. The place reeks of Harry's Christmas favorite candles, and Louis doesn't realize he's crying until the tears touch his cheeks.

He's crying because he missed the smells, the energy, and Harry (He missed Harry so much). But he's also crying because happiness is bursting out of his pores knowing he can finally hug Harry and never let go.

He hears the door opening and he instantly gets up and wipes his face. He tries not to smile because he needs to remember Harry's angry at him, but he can't help the smile that forms in his face. He's too damn happy.

Harry enters the room without noticing him, and Louis is about to approach him when another figure enters the house after Harry. He stops dead in his feet.

It's a girl, and she's suddenly closing the door too hardly and unbuttoning her shirt. Harry grabs her waist, and presses her to his body.

Louis feels disgust. What the fuck is Harry doing in their house? Harry knows he can't bring people over. He has to remember their pact because Louis brings it up any opportunity he can. Harry has to remember that he can fuck whoever he wants as long as Louis doesn't know about it, and same goes for Louis. Home is their space, and they can't just invite people over to ruin what they have.

He feels sick, so sick he feels like vomiting. And he does. He vomits all over the floor.

"What the fuck?"

He hears Harry shout, and the girl screams. They probably thought they were alone and got scared when Louis started puking. Louis can't stop now. He feels too sick and weak. He feels a hand on his back when he finally stops vomiting, and he starts crying.

"Shush," Harry says. Louis tries to get away from his touch. "Stop it, Louis." It sounds like he doesn't want to fight with Louis, and Louis has already surrendered, so he lets himself be dragged to the bathroom.

This isn't how it was supposed to go. Harry was going to come home alone, and maybe they would fight a little bit, but then they would go to bed, and Harry would ask him to lay beside him as he sometimes did, and Louis would oblige because he's been dreading to be next to Harry.

After all this time, Harry's first touch should've been wanted and natural, but Harry is holding him because he only needs to, and because he is the best friend someone could ask for.

"I'm so sorry," Louis sobs when they enter the bathroom. Harry turns on the tap of the sink, and helps Louis wash his face.

"It's ok, baby," Harry whispers, and Louis just feels so broken. He needs Harry to hold him, and he needs Harry to take him to bed and tell him that everything will go back to normal now that Louis is home. "Baby, please, don't cry," Harry says, and Louis can hear in his voice that he's trying not to cry. Now, he feels even worse. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" Harry asks. He takes a towel and hands it to Louis.

"No, Harry. I'm not sick," Louis manages to say when he catches his breath. He wipes his face and controls the desperate need to start crying again. Harry isn't touching him, and why would he? He's mad, and he just thinks Louis is sick. Louis still needs Harry to touch him.

"Louis, I don't...." Louis looks at Harry's eyes for the first time of the night, and he doesn't find anything there. He feels lost. They look the same, but the distance between them marks the difference. They could be broken. Louis refuses to believe that. "I'm sorry, too."

"Harry?"

The girl. Fuck, Louis forgot she was in the apartment even though she was the reason he collapsed.

"I'll be there in a minute, please wait," Harry answers without taking his eyes off of Louis. He feels little under Harry's stare. Intimidated. He can't no longer read what's on Harry's mind, and that thought alone terrifies him. It's all his fault, and Louis isn't sure he can fix what's broken.

"Is your friend ok?" She asks, and Louis wishes she would just fuck off already.

"Yes, he's fine now," Harry rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath. She asks if they need anything, and Harry responds that they don't. She says that she'll be in living room, and then they hear walk away. Harry speaks to Louis; "Are you, though? Fine, I mean."

"Why, Harry?" Louis ignores Harry's question. He doesn't feel like crying anymore, and he doesn't have a right to be angry now, not after everything he's done, but he feels betrayed and disappointed.

Harry frowns and his mouth gapes open unsure of what to say. He's confused, but then realization hits him. "Oh," Harry says.

"Oh? You bring a bird home to fuck her and all you can say is fucking _oh_?" Louis is spitting fire. He's screaming so loud the girl is probably hearing him. He doesn't care.

"Fuck you, Louis." Harry screams back. "You fucked off, ignored me when I tried to talk to you, and now you come back and give me a scene? I never knew you were such a hypocrite."

Harry isn't trying to hurt him. He's telling him the truth, and that hurts even more. Louis' a hypocrite, and a coward. And he's still madly in love with his friend even when he was about to bed a girl in their apartment.

"I'm..." Louis starts but finds he doesn't have words to express how he's feeling. He bites his lips, and tries to talk to Harry with his eyes. _Please, understand this, please, tell me you didn't forget me._

"You're being such a little shit right now, Louis," Harry says, but he doesn't sound angry anymore. Louis feels the moment Harry gives in. Harry's starts getting closer to him, and Louis' whole body beams. He's sure he said _Yes!_   out loud because Harry chuckles as he folds Louis in his arms.

_Home. He's finally home._

Louis is safe and warm, and he feels cherished. He's resting his face in the crook of Harry's shoulder, and he breathes him in. He's going to stay in Harry's arms until they blend into one and the possibility of being apart becomes unrealistic.

"Fuck, I love you, I love you so much, I..." Louis stops talking. He was about to tell Harry the truth. How is it possible? It could be the potion's residue in his body acting up. _Not now, please._

He tries to pull away but Harry protests and presses him harder into his chest. He squeezes out of Harry's hug, and takes a step back. The need to reveal his secret is increasing every minute, and he can't contain it any longer. He looks at Harry, who's looking at him like he's trying to figure him out, and swallows a whine.

He wants to run, but where? He's home, where he belongs, and the outside can't hurt him anymore. He's tired of running. Maybe it's time to be sincere with Harry and with himself.

"I need to be honest—"

"Harry? Are you sure you're ok? You've been in there for like fifteen minutes," the girl interrupts Louis.

Her voice snaps Louis out of his trance. He was about to tell Harry what he's been trying not to confess these past weeks. What would have been the point of all the suffering he's endured if he just tells Harry everything now? Louis won't admit it to himself, but he actually feels relieved that the girl interrupted him before he could ruin it all.  

"You've brought a girl home, Harry, our home! Go back to her," Louis says. He sounds way too cold and curses. He doesn't want to be mean, he's just trying to get out as soon as possible.

"Louis?" Harry goes to grab his hand, and Louis finds it impossible to deny Harry's touch. He's too greedy.

"I'm going to go back to Ethan's, and I'll come back..." he closes his eyes. Harry's insistent stare isn't helping him concentrate. "I'll come back on Monday, ok? And we'll talk."

"Promise me you'll come back, and you'll tell me what you were about to tell me just now," Harry begs, and squeezes his hand. "Louis, promise me," he insists when Louis doesn't respond.

Louis opens his eyes, and looks directly into the green he's written poems about his whole life, and says; "I'll always come back home to you."

"I know," Harry smiles, and he softly lays a kiss on Louis' hand.

His body screams at him when he lets go of Harry's hand, but he makes it to the bathroom door without looking back. He stands there, hand holding the knob, and ready to leave.

"Just..." Louis starts. He won't turn around because he's not strong enough to look at Harry and stop himself from running back into his arms. "Don't sleep with her," the words sound like he's whining. "Please, Harry. It's our home, you can't sleep with her here, I can't—"

"I won't, baby, I promise," Harry interrupts him, and Louis believes him.

Harry's words warm Louis' body all the way back to Ethan's house.

 

                                                                                                                             ———

 

He gets to Ethan's house at the same time Marisa is dropping Ethan over. He waves at her, and she gives him a sad smile. Ethan must have told her about the key, and Louis' plans.

Ethan hugs him and takes him inside without saying a word, and Louis appreciates the silence. Ethan goes to the kitchen and comes back minutes later with two cups of tea. They sit on the living room floor drinking their tea, and his friend turns on the tv.

"He had a girl over," Louis breaks the silence.

Ethan chokes on his tea, and Louis pats his back until he stops coughing. "What?" his friend asks.

"When I first arrived, he wasn't home." Louis sips his tea. "They burst into the house laughing and touching." He shudders at the memory. He's not sure he's going to be able to take that image out of his head any time soon. "She was unbuttoning her shirt, and I just...puked all over the place."

"You...puked?" Ethan sounds incredulous.

"Yep."

"Wow, Louis."

"Go on, laugh, it's ok."

Ethan starts laughing and soon Louis joins him. It feels nice, like whatever happened back at home was just an old memory, and now he can laugh about embarrassing himself in front of the love of his life.

"Sorry, sorry," Ethan says when they both stop laughing. "And then what happened?"

"He took me to the bathroom and helped me clean up," Louis stops and looks at Ethan. His friends gestures him to continue. "He hugged me, and I felt alive. These past weeks felt like a fire was slowing consuming me, and the moment he touched me the ache I've been feeling disappeared." Louis rubs his arms and shivers. "Then, I felt the need to tell him everything again, and somehow I wanted to be honest even if it cost me our friendship. But then she interrupted us, and I panicked and told him I was coming back later."

"And he was ok with that?" Ethan raises a brow.

"Yeah," Louis shrugs. "I asked him not to sleep with her."

"Oh, jeez, Louis."

"What?" Louis asks. "It's not like he said no."

Ethan hums, "He knows, you know? Or at least he's got to sense a part of it."

"A part of what?"

"Of this—" he gestures between them with his hand."—whatever this is. He knows that feelings are involved. He isn't dumb, and he's a smart witch."

"Harry would never use his powers to see through me. He never did before, and he's not going to start now." Louis tries to defend him even though he knows Ethan is not accusing Harry.

"He would never use his magic for that, of course. But sometimes witches can't help but to feel and sense things, and he must know by now that there are deeper feelings going on."

Ethan is right. The way Harry obliged to Louis' wishes before he left the bathroom is a big indicator. What if Harry just pities him, then? Louis would rather Harry hated him.

If there's a chance Harry knows how Louis feels, Louis hopes he's already forgiving him.

 

                                                                                                                    ———

 

Monday comes faster than Louis had wished for.

Louis doesn't get to knock on the door because Harry opens it when he decided he was ready to knock. Harry probably knew he was standing there the whole time, but he gave him time to prepare; Louis' already feeling emotional.

Harry looks so stunning. He's wearing the blue shirt Louis had told him a long time ago that he looked marvelous in. And he looks even more radiant than back then, if that's even possible. His long curls look healthy and beautiful, and he's wearing the necklace Louis bought him for his birthday last year.

Harry looks ready to listen, and Louis is ready to talk.

"Hey, nice cap," Harry greets him, and points at his head. He's wearing the cap Louis had texted him about weeks ago.

Louis can't process what he's said because he got captivated by Harry's smile. God, he missed it so much.

Harry gestures him to come inside and closes the door behind them. He heads to the kitchen so Louis follows him. The smell of pasta hits him, and his eyes water. He's going to cry over pasta. _Pasta._

"My cap? Oh, yeah, hmm..." Louis remembers Harry's comment. Harry startles a bit, and turns around to look at him. Louis' not sure how long he's been silent, but considering Harry's reaction, it must've been a long time. "I bought it for you." _I use it all the time because it was the only thing that felt like you were still there._ Louis wasn't going to tell him that, though.

"You shouldn't have," Harry blushes, and how? How was heaven so kind to gift the world an angel like Harry?

"Here," Louis goes over to Harry and puts the cap over his head. "Where it belongs."

The lights start flickering and Louis remembers what that means. When Harry's mood changes too quickly, the lights act up. He doesn't have time to ask what could possibly have made Harry's mood change because Harry starts crying soon after.

"Harry," Louis holds him before Harry falls to the floor. He's feeling sick to his stomach. Harry was looking so beautifully happy two minutes ago, and now he's crying in his arms.

"I missed you so much, please, don't ever leave again." Harry's sobs break his heart. "I can't live without you. The other day, that chick, she...she doesn't mean anything to me, Louis, you've got to believe me, please, Louis," Harry begs, and his teary eyes look up at him.

"I know, I know." Louis holds him, and rubs his back. He's not sure when he's started crying too because comforting Harry was his priority. "I won't ever leave again."

"Why? Why did you ignore me?"

There it is, the moment that could change it all. He could tell him the truth, or he could chicken out and live his life in silence. He wants to give Harry everything his asks for, but he's still not sure this is really what Harry wants or needs.

"The project and—"

"Bullshit, and you know it," Harry says, and pulls back. Louis already misses the warmth. Harry wipes his eyes and nose, and it looks like he's trying to talk but his breathing quickens, and he suddenly seems too nervous.

"Hey, what's that?" Louis asks worried.

"I know you drank the potion," Harry confesses.

It can't be. Harry couldn't have known and pretended he didn't know. Harry's too good of a person to deal with something so obscure. But now, he's confessing he knew, and there's a chance he's known Louis is in love with him all this time. Louis tries not to panic, but it's getting hard to breath, and he puts a hand on the kitchen counter to stop himself from collapsing.

"What?" Louis gulps and manages to ask.

"It was an experiment, Louis, I was trying new potions, and I knew that was a love one because I gave it the purple color to identify it from the rest. And I then I knew you took it, but I swear I didn't know it was going to make you love me romantically. I'm so sorry I made you go through that. I'm such a asshole, I should've told you before." Harry's breathing hard when he finishes speaking.

Harry...Harry thought the potion made Louis love him. Louis would laugh if he didn't feel like his heart is choking him. It would've been simple to get over a fake feeling, and Louis' sure he wouldn't have ran away if that was the situation, but that wasn't it. He's loved Harry before they even knew about Harry's magic, and he loves him more and more every day, and the potion has nothing to do with that.

"Harry, the potion made me want to tell you I'm in love with you," Louis forces the truth out, and instantly a weight lifts off his chest.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Harry apologizes like he's committed the most horrible crime, and Louis can tell he's about to cry again.

"Ok, dear, calm down, the lights can't take it anymore," Harry lets out a choked giggle, and Louis takes that as a win. He should leave it there and let Harry believe the potion made Louis love him, but he can't, he can't continue.

The whole three weeks were a mess, but maybe they served him to realize that he's always going to love Harry and he can't just get over it. He wants to scream the truth, and die alone if that's what fate has planned for him.

Louis closes his eyes and says; "The potion didn't make me feel love. It increased my need to profess my love, yes, but it's always been there, Harry," Louis takes a deep breath, and he feels Harry's eyes on him. "I fell for you before I even knew what love was, and I've been deeply in love with you for years now."

Silence. That was it then. The end. Harry is going to probably tell him that it's ok, and they'll be friends again. And that's fine, that's definitely fine. That's totally what Louis wants, yeah.

"We're the biggest idiots I've ever met, I swear," Harry breaks the silence, and Louis opens his eyes. He feels hope for the first time in the last 3 weeks, and Harry's eyes are sparkling. "Louis, you know I've been rambling about my fascination for the moon and the stars since I was a kid, but I have never loved the sky half as much as I love you."

He loves him. Harry loves him.

There are millions of stories about love out in the world, and maybe in all the other galaxies. Louis had read about the feeling of being loved, and he cried himself to sleep thinking that maybe words were just words, and that that feeling only belonged to a soon-to-be written blank page. But Harry loves him just as much as Louis loves him, and now he's a part of all the other stories.

Louis' head feels like it's about to burst, and his heart is racing. His hands are sweating, and it's weird because his hands never do that. Harry's smiling at him, and Louis doesn't understand how can Harry be so brave. Harry's ready to lose it all even it that costs him everything.

Louis realizes he doesn't have to understand. It is what it is.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, and I've been so scared to lose you," Louis confesses.

Louis loves Harry because he's brave, and he knows what to say and what to do. Louis loves Harry because there isn't any other feeling in the world that compares to being close to him. Louis loves Harry because he makes him free.

Harry's suddenly in front of Louis. He grabs his face like he's holding the most precious thing in the world, and he makes Louis look directly into his eyes. Louis finds all the answers when Harry's lips meet his.

This universe is theirs. And then again, every universe is.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading!!! If you enjoyed the fic, please leave kudos or a comment xx
> 
> tumblr: http://harrytomlinfond.tumblr.com


End file.
